


Just a breath

by SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't John's fault that he had the hormones like a teenager. Not being able to bring a girl around the flat for years because of Sherlock really took it's toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a breath

John was stuck doing the dishes, again. He was hoping that Sherlock would've forgotten it, or Mrs. Hudson would have done it for him, but he was in no such luck. He just wanted to go to his bedroom and have a good wank before turning in for the night. He scrubbed down a bowl, muttering to himself when it happened. 

Sherlock reached over his shoulder to grab something from the cupboard for his experiment, and breathed oh so lightly on the doctor's neck. Right where he was the most sensitive. "Ngh!" John whimpered, cock springing to attention. Sherlock gave him a questioning look. "John? Everything alright?" He nodded violently in response. "Yeah, everything is fine." He managed. "John, your pulse has elevated, you pupils have dilated, and you are sweating, what's wrong?" John grabbed the edge of the sink, every time Sherlock spoke, he just made it worse. "I'm just exhausted from today." He supplied, willing himself to get back to the dishes, trying to will his erection away. 

He turned ever so slightly to put the dish away, and Sherlock saw it. The bulge in his trousers. "John, you have an-" John grabbed Sherlock's shirt collar and pulled him down to his level. "I know perfectly well what I have, Sherlock," He growled, "And I know that it's all your fault. I haven't been able to bring a lady friend back here to get off with since Sara, and that was three years ago. It is normal for a man's hormones to increase when he hasn't had intercourse for a while, now let me get back to the dishes so I can go and get rid of this as soon as possible." He let go of Sherlock, and went back to scrubbing. 

"Sherlock!" John yelped when Sherlock started to push his hand down his trousers and into his pants. "It's my fault, so let me help you." Sherlock whispered in a husky voice, and started to kiss him behind his ear. John bit his lip to keep from moaning as Sherlock palmed his cock and reached around with his other hand to undo Johns button and zipper. "Oh god." John whispered when his member was free of the confines. "Oh, John. You're magnificent." Sherlock gasped into his ear, taking him in hand, and stoking it carefully. John could feel coils gathering at the bottom of his stomach. He knew that one or two good tugs from Sherlock was all he would need. "Sherlock, I'm close." He whined. "What are you waiting for? Come for me, John." Sherlock said, his voice oozing arousal. There was a spark at the bottom of John's spine, his bullocks tightened, and toes curled. "Sherlock!" He cried as he had the most intense orgasm he could remember, lasting a good minute or two. 

He leaned on the sink, trying to catch his breath, when he notice Sherlock and an erection of his own. Before he could say anything about it, though, Sherlock grabbed his jaw, and drew him up for a kiss. "I'll be in the bedroom, waiting, while you finish the dishes." He said, and walked down the hall into his bedroom. 

John really didn't know what to expect when he opened to door to Sherlock's room, but it certainly not Sherlock laying on his bed, naked, reading a book, and erection still prominent as ever. John's eyes bugged when he saw just how well endowed Sherlock really was. Before he knew what he was saying, or thinking for that matter, he blurted, "I want you to fuck me, Sherlock." Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but smiled at him. "And here I was hoping you would fuck me." John was hard in a matter of seconds at the thought. "We could do both." He choked out. Sherlock smirked, "Get undressed." He ordered. "Yes sir!" John said and quickly undressed while Sherlock grabbed some lube from his bedside cabinet and started to prepare himself. "I've been fantasizing about this for a while, John." Sherlock managed to say as he slipped a slick finger into his arse. "So have I. I've been thinking about you nearly every time I've wanked in the past year." John told him as he climbed on the bed between Sherlock's legs. Sherlock whined, now pumping two fingers inside himself. John grabbed the lube and slicked his own fingers, swatting Sherlock's away, and started to scissor him open.

"John, if you do not fuck me right now, so help me god!" Sherlock strained. "Alright, alright. Where's a condom?" Sherlock shook his head, "No! No condom. I know you're clean, and I'm clean. Please, John, just fuck me." John nodded and put some lube on his prick, and Sherlock moved to get on his hands and knees. "No." John said firmly, gabbing his hip. "No. You're going to face me." This made Sherlock growl with utter arousal. 

John slowly pushed his cock into Sherlock's tight hole, and nearly lost it when Sherlock clenched around him. He had to take a few calming breaths before he pushed any deeper. "Ah! John!" Sherlock gasped when John stopped moving. "Shut up, Sherlock. If I move right now, I'll come. It's been awhile." Sherlock wrapped his hand around John's neck, and pulled him down so that their lips met. John moaned into Sherlock's mouth, and pulled out of him slowly, only to thrust back hard. "Gah!" Sherlock yelped as John hit his prostate. "Please, do that again!" He groaned, clawing at John's back. John did it again and again. "I'm almost there, John." Sherlock warned. "So am I!" He grunted, picking up his pace. "Ah! John!" Sherlock cried, as he came, spurting spunk across both of their chests and stomachs. "Sherlock!" John moaned as he came, filling Sherlock with his seed. 

He carefully pulled out of Sherlock, and fell on the bed next to him, Panting. Sherlock looked over at him and smiled, "Just tell me when you're ready for round three."


End file.
